Saving Her in Madge's POV
by angelale8
Summary: Madge and Gale's meeting in my story Saving Her (Chapter 3) told in Madge's POV.


I had so much fun writing this piece but sadly none of the characters are mine. This piece serves as Madge and Gale's meeting through Madge's point of view (Ch.3 of Saving Her). I wrote this for the Fandom4LLS fundraiser and now I am able to share on this site. Enjoy!

**Saving Her Chapter in Madge's POV**

The Capitol. That's where I am headed to right now along with Katniss and Peeta. They are attending a big Capitol gala and they asked me to come with them. I didn't feel like going but Katniss insisted.

I have never been to the Capitol before and I had hoped to keep it that way. The people there give me a weird vibe. And that's just from what I see on TV.

I'm here because Katniss was really insistent that I come. She is one of my few friends, well more like my only friend, so I couldn't say no.

The train is very luxurious and the three of us spend most of the ride in the dining car snacking and chatting. Katniss tells me about her prep team and that they will most likely help me get ready for the gala. She also tells me about Cinna and how wonderful he is as a stylist and as a friend.

When we arrive I am amazed at the view of the Capitol. The stone multi-story buildings, the clear water fountains and the view of the mountains all amaze me as we leave the train station. It really is an amazing looking city and I try to absorb all I can as we make our way to the place where we will be staying. Peeta tells me this is where they get to stay every time he and Katniss are here. It serves as the training center and housing for the tributes during the Hunger Games.

We will be staying on the 12th floor but first, we are to visit the remake center so we can get ready for tonight. Katniss and I are worked on by three really strange looking people. They had different colored hair and skin. She tells me their names but I soon forget. When we are ready for her actual stylist and we are taken to another room to wait.

Cinna comes in and exchanges warm greetings with Katniss. She introduces me and I know I will really get to like him. He's not like the prep team, over the top with the Capitol's silly fashions. The only exotic thing about him is his gold eyeliner. He is soft spoken and kind and as he starts to work on us I can see why Katniss speaks such wonders about him.

Katniss' dress for tonight is a long, soft orange, strapless, glittery dress. "Peeta's favorite color," she explains. Her hair is in an intricate looking braid.

Cinna has laid out a few dresses for me as he decided to see which one would suit me best after he saw me. One in particular caught my eye. It is a pure white, long dress. It's strapless with a corset type bodice and a strawberry red ribbon at the waist that ties at the back. Cinna caught me looking at it and decided that I should wear that for tonight. He left my hair down in thick curls and put a flower clip the same color as the dress' ribbon.

Peeta meets us outside the remake center looking handsome in his suit. We make our way to the awaiting car that takes us to President's Snow's mansion where the gala will take place.

We enter the mansion and I am left in awe again. The ball room is decorated elegantly and everyone in the room is looking their best. You can tell those from the Capitol from the Victors and people from the Districts by their choice of clothes and makeup, yet the obnoxious Capitol fashions seem more subdued for this occasion.

As soon as we arrive Katniss and Peeta are dragged away by the other Victors they are friends with and I have no choice but to follow. They introduce me to Finnick and Annie and I instantly take a liking to them. I also meet Johanna who is pretty intimidating so I stick to talking to Annie. She is easy to talk to even though she seems to be a little off.

Suddenly the music stops and President Snow and his family's arrival is announced. President Snow is not married but he lives in the mansion with his younger sister and her children. I don't know much about them but as soon as I see them come in my eyes are drawn to the President's oldest nephew.

He is tall with olive skin, straight black hair, and gray eyes. His eyes are what draw my attention the most. He has an intense look to his eyes. He catches my eyes and I realize I was staring. I blush and he gives me a slight smirk and continues talking with his uncle and some other guests.

Katniss notices who I was just staring at and says, "That's President Snow's nephew Gale. He is good friends with Peeta and I. Here I'll go introduce you."

"No, Katniss that's not necessary," I say in a panic. I still feel embarrassed at having him catch me staring.

"Come on, it's no big deal. I have to go say hi anyway."

She leads me over to where Gale and the President are standing and introduces me. "Gale, President Snow, this is my friend from District 12 Madge Undersee. She's Mayor Undersee's daughter."

"Pleasure to meet you Miss Undersee," President Snow says giving my hand a kiss and warmly greets Katniss. "Well I must go and mingle with the other guests. I'll leave you kids to chat."

"It's great seeing you again Catnip," Gale tells Katniss. He looks at me and says, "Pretty dress."

"Th…thanks," I manage to stutter out. His compliment makes me even more nervous.

"Would you mind if I dance with your lovely friend?"

He wants to dance with me? I feel my cheeks burn with embarrassment again.

"Not at all, I have to go find Peeta and Finnick. I'll talk to you later," she says and leaves me alone with Gale.

"So Miss Undersee, would you like to dance?" he asks offering me his hand and giving me another smirk.

I take his hand and he leads me to the dance floor. We dance in silence for a few minutes before Gale starts conversation.

"You're a very graceful dancer Miss Undersee. Do you dance often back in District 12?"

I blush again. He makes me so nervous. "I like music," I tell him. "I don't dance often but I understand music and I guess I can instinctively dance gracefully to it."

He chuckles. "Do you play an instrument?"

"Yes I play the piano."

We continue on like this, him asking me questions and me giving brief responses. He leads the conversation and I am happy to let him do so. He asks about the district, and about me and my friendship with Katniss. He also tells me about himself and about when he lived in District 2 before his father passed away.

Before I know it people start to leave and I realize I have spent the entire event talking to Gale. I was having so much fun learning about him and sharing about myself. I usually don't have boys who want to know so much about me but Gale seemed truly interested in our conversation. And of course he is so handsome I couldn't resist staying in his company.

"It's getting late. I should go find Katniss and Peeta. It was nice meeting you Gale." I turn to leave but he stops me.

"Wait, Madge, can I see you again before you go back to District 12?"

He wants to see me again?

"I'm here for the rest of the weekend, I'm sure we can meet up again." I can't believe I just accepted.

"Good. I'll pick you up tomorrow at 7p.m." he kisses my hand and leaves.

As I go find Katniss I think about Gale and our date tomorrow. Date? Did he really just ask me out on a date? My first date, no less and I can't wait.


End file.
